The present invention relates to a portable apparatus for removing food remains from the oral cavity, particularly from the teeth. The removal of food remains from the teeth reduces caries, tendency to gengivitis and, moreover, the bad smell of the mouth, so improving oral hygene.
Apart from the usual toothbrush of prevailing domestic use, various systems for removing food remains are well known in the art. Relevant structural complexities, the use of electric power or batteries, and high costs are the main drawbacks of such systems and apparatuses belonging to the state of the art, for instance water pick, electric tooth brushes etc.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for removing food remains due to mastication which have settled on the teeth, characterized by a surprisingly simple structure and operation, to allow the use at a very high degree of functionality and a remarkably low cost, in comparison with the apparatuses known in the art.